


Shudder

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterglow, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Couples in Therapy, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Therapy, Nudity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: There's never a good time to have a PTSD flashback, including right after lovemaking. Based on a Tumblr Prompt





	Shudder

“Ha… ha… Love you,” James panted just before pulling out.

“Mmmmm, I love you too,” Katie sighed. James leaned down, kissed her, then flopped back down onto the bed, but not before pressing his elbow into her hair, causing her to gasp. “Sorry!” He quickly lifted his arm, letting her cuddle up to him and he wrapped his arm around her. “Best sex yet?” They’d been going out for several months now, and this wasn’t their first time.

“Best sex yet,” she sighed, nuzzling her cheeks against his smooth chest. “I wonder how Matt will react when he finds out we’ve done it a lot.” Matt was the only Holt who really came close to objecting to her relationship with James Griffin, although he was just being a comically overprotective big brother. Sam and Colleen had no objections. They could see that James treated her well. In fact, Colleen had not-so-subtly asked when she and the MFE pilot were getting married.

Suddenly, Katie began to shudder. Recognizing what was going on, James pulled Katie into his lap and sat up, hugging her sweaty, naked body against his own. Katie tightly wrapped her arms and legs around her boyfriend while making sounds of distress. For his part, James whispered soothing words in her ear and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, her body loosened and she released a long-held breath.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” she answered. “Just had a flashback.”

“You’ll need to see your therapist,” he said.

“I know.”

“I’ll go with you if you need me. I had another flashback a couple days ago.”

“That sounds good,” she sighed. She closed her eyes.

“I can’t believe how strong you are,” he said softly. “I don’t know if I could–are you awake?”

She had, in fact, fallen asleep. James smiled at her and stayed in the exact same position, not caring that his back would hurt the next morning.


End file.
